My Sweet Sins
by Zero Reflection
Summary: "Ichigo, bercintalah denganku walaupun kita tak memiliki hubungan apa-apa," ujar gadis berambut hitam dan bermata violet itu pada Ichigo.
1. Chapter 1

My Sweet Sins

Especially for you

I wanna let you know what I was

Going through

All the time we were apart I thought

Of you

You were in my heart

My love never changed

I still feel the same

Suara lagu mengalun samar, mengiringi seorang gadis berambut hitam dan bermata violet mendekati seorang pemuda bermata hazel dan berambut jingga yang sedang duduk di tepi ranjang besar bewarna putih di ruang kamar yang indah, bersih, wangi dan berhiaskan banyak kelopak bunga mawar. Gadis itu melangkah semakin dekat, kemudian tangan kekar menyambutnya, memeluknya dengan erat dan mengecup keningnya.

"Rukia, I do love you.."

"I do love you too, Ichigo"

Pemuda bernama Ichigo itu mengecup bibir gadis yang bernama Rukia. Kedua bibir yang merekah itu saling berpagutan mencoba menggambarkan sesuatu yang tidak bisa mereka ucapkan.

Flashback…..

"Pu…Putus?" Rukia memandang pemuda berambut biru dan bermata sea blue dengan tatapan tak percaya. Hubungan yang sudah mereka jalani selama 1 tahun kini hanya sia-sia saja. "Ya, aku sudah bosan padamu! Lebih baik kita putus dan mencari jalan yang lain saja! Jujur saja dari dahulu kau memang membosankan!" kata-kata tajam terus saja keluar dari mulut pemuda berambut biru itu, semakin mengiris hati Rukia. "Grimmjow…ta..tapi!" sebuah jawaban akan meluncur dari mulut mungil Rukia, namun bantahan itu harus tertunda oleh bunyi HP Grimmjow.

"Halo _Babe_!" Grimmjow berbicara dengan seseorang di telepon. Dari ekspresinya ia terlihat gembira. Sekali-kali ia melirik pada Rukia melalui ekor matanya, puas karena ia telah menyayat hati rukia lebih dalam.

"…….."

"Baiklah tunggu aku, sayang!" Grimjow menutup sambungan telefon. Matanya menatap Rukia lagi. Ia tersenyum, "See? Bye Rukia!" Grimmjow membalik badannya dan berjalan menjauhi Rukia yang menatap Grimmjow. Hati Rukia serasa hancur. Sungguh ia tak menyangka bahwa kekasih pujaannya selama ini telah menduakannya.

Rukia berlari menuju apartemennya yang cukup mewah. Air mata sedari tadi dengan lancarnya mengalir tanpa bisa ditahan. Ia terus berlari dan berlari hingga tak sengaja ia menabrak seseorang hingga terjatuh. " Ma-maaf…," Rukia cepat-cepat berdiri dan hendak berlari lagi namun tangan seorang pemuda menahannya. "Rukia? Kau kemana saja? Aku tadi ke apartemenmu, tapi kau tak ada," pemuda itu berbicara sambil berusaha untuk bangkit. Setelah ia berdiri, masih menggenggem tangan Rukia, ia memperhatikan Rukia, "Rukia? Kau kenapa? Kenapa kau menangis Rukia?" pemuda itu memandang Rukia dengan khawatir. "Ichigo..?" Rukia memandang Ichigo dengan tatapan kaget, namun hal itu tergantikan oleh perasaan sedihnya yang meluap-luap. Seolah mendapatkan hal yang sangat ia inginkan, Rukia menarik Ichigo memasuki pintu apartemennya yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter saja.

"Sudah Rukia! Cukup! Kau tak perlu sampai seperti ini hanya karena diputuskan Grimmjow!" Ichigo terlihat bingung menangani Rukia yang terus-menerus menegak cairan yang bernama vodka itu. "Grimmjow brengsek! Jadi selama ini ia hanya memanfaatka kekayaanku saja, sial!" Rukia terus saja bergumam tentang Grimmjow, kejelekannya, sifat-sifat buruknya, berusaha membentengi kesedihannya bersama vodka yang mesih saja mengaliri kerongkongannya. "Sudah Rukia! Cukup!" Ichigo yang sedari tadi duduk di sofa mendengarkan omelan Rukia, kini bangkit dan mengambil gelas yang dipegang Rukia. Ia letakkan gelas dan botol vodka di dapur. Alangkah kagetnya saat ia kembali ke sofa dan menemukan Rukia menangis lagi. Rukia menangis tak henti-henti.

Ichigo meletakkan telapak tangannya di rambut Rukia yang halus, menggeseknya perlahan agar Rukia bisa tenang sembari duduk di samping Rukia. Rukia memeluk Ichigo dan menciumnya. Ichigo membelalakkan mata, tak percaya akan apa yang dilakukan Rukia, "Ru-rukia..apa yang kau lakukan?" Ichigo berbicara dengan tergagap seusai kecupan singkat itu, namun Rukia tidak menjawabnya. Air mata masih saja menetes, namun tidak sebanyak tadi. "Bercintalah denganku Ichigo, walau kita tak ada hubungan apa-apa…"

"Ruki-ah!" tangan Ichigo menggenggam erat helai-helai rambut halus Rukia yang kini sibuk memuaskan dirinya. Rukia menaik-turunkan kepalanya, mengulum, memijat kemaluan Ichigo, mengahantarkan rangsang kanikmatan di seluruh tubuh Ichigo. Desah nafas yang semakin menderu, getaran-getaran kenikmatan yang terus mengalir dari selakangannya ke seluruh sel-sel tubuh Ichigo membuat ia sama sekali tidak bisa berfikir jernih. Pikirannya yang tadi membentengi, menahan dan terus mengingatkan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak menyentuh atau berbuat yang aneh-aneh pada Rukia kini hilang sudah. Naluri kelaki-lakiannya telah mengambil alih kesadarannya.

Insting yang keluar dari pikiran ichigo membuat ia ingin menguasai permainan ini. Menguasai suasana, tubuh, dan tempo mereka.

"Mmph!" Rukia kaget saat tiba-tiba saja Ichigo menarik kepalanya dan menciumnya dengan dominan. Ichigo menarik Rukia keatas tubuhnya dan terus saja mengeksplorasi mulut gadis berambut indah itu. Kemudian Ichigo memutar tubuhnya sehingga posisi Rukia berada di bawahnya. Ia kecup kening rukia, terus turun menelusuri pelipis Rukia, menghirup dalam aroma shampoo berbau citrus yang menyegarkan. Ia terus menelusuri pipi Rukia yang lembut, garis dagu yang dengan indah membentuk wajah mungil dan manis, itu hingga sampailah di leher Rukia. Ia hisap dalam-dalam aroma di sana dan ia turun lagi. Dada halus nan putih bersih itu, kini telah ternoda tanda kemerahan karena hisapa Ichigo.

Ichigo mendongakkan kepalanya, mengamati wajah Rukia yang bersemu, sungguh cantik. Kemudian ia mencoba menggoda Rukia. Ia buka semua baju yang menjadi pembatas diantara mereka. Payudara yang proposional dan sedari tadi telah mencuri perhatian Ichigo, ia elus dengan lembut. Wajah Rukia semakin memerah. Ingin mendapatkan lebih, ia remas dan ia jilat kedua payudara itu. Hal itu membuat desahan dan rintihan yang keluar dar mulut Rukia semakin keras.

Suara-suara erotis dan menggoda membuat gairah Ichigo menjadi tak tertahankan. Ia selipkan dua jarinya memasuki liang kewanitaan Rukia. "Ah!" Rukia merintih antara sakit, nikmat merasakan sesuatu yang tak pernah ia terima setelah sekian lama. Ichigo mencoba mempersiapkan kewanitaan Rukia untuk dimasukianya dengan cara menggerak-gerakkan kedua jari tersebut didalam vagina Rukia. "Mmmh…nnh.," Rukia berkata disela erangannya,"Ichi-go, masukkan..ah..sekarang..nhh".

Mendengar perintah yang menyenangkan, Ichigo tidak membuang-buang waktu lagi. Ia langsung memposisikan kejantanannya di depan kewanitaan rukia dan mendorong perlahan. Rukia mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat, mencoba untuk tidak mendesah merasakan impuls-impuls kenikmatan yang membanjiri dirinya. Sedangkan Ichigo mendesis merasakan setiap senti kejantanannya yang menyentuh liang basah, hangat dan sempit milik Rukia. Setelah semuanya masuk, Ichigo mencoba menggerakkan mundur pinggulnya dan menghujamkan lagi kejantanannya ke dalam vagina Rukia. Suara Rukia terdengar semakin jelas dan keras daripada sebelumnya. Ichigo terus saja menghujamkan kejantanannya semakin cepat. Hal itu membuat mereka berdua semakin terbuai dalam kenikmatan untuk mencari titik puncak yang memuaskan.

"Ahhh..Ichi..go..-pat.," Rukia merasakan sesuatu yang panas mulai berkumpul di selangkangannya, memberikan efek sensasional pada saraf-saraf otaknya. Mendengar permintaan Rukia, Ichigo menurutinya. Ia percepat. Ia percepat gerakan pinggulnya sembari bibir ranum Ichigo melumat bibir Rukia dan kedua tangannya meremas dan memainkan payudara Rukia.

"AHHHHH~," Rukia melepaskan bibirnya dari pagutan Ichigo dan berteriak keras ketiaka merasakan otot-otot rahimnya berkontraksi, memijat kuat kemaluan Ichigo, memberika orgasme yang memuaskan. "Mpfhh," Ichigo yang sudah tak tahan akhirnya melepaskan sari dirinya jauh didalam tubuh Rukia. Mereka berdua berpelukan erat dengan nafas terengah-engah. Ichigo melepaskan diri dari Rukia diikuti lelehan sperma yang mengalir keluar dari vagina Rukia. Kemudian mereka menarik selimut dan terbenam dalam tidur yang nyenyak.

Rukia bangun membuka matanya yang terasa berat. Kepalanya sangat pusing. Ia melihat Ichigo tidur disampingnya. Ia melihat dirinya sendiri yang hanya terbalut kain selimut. Memori semalam berdifusi dalam kepalanya. Memori tentang Grimmjow, pertemuannya dengan Ichigo, mabuk dan bercinta. Bercinta, ya bercinta. Rukia memejamkan matanya. Ia merasakan perasaan yang sungguh tak nyaman. Ia merasakan sesuatu akan terjadi akibat tidakannya yang bodoh semalam.

TBC

Hyaaaaaa! Pertama kali bikin pairing straight tapi langsung rate M! Tidakkkk!

Yasudah saya mau duduk manis nunggu review beserta komentar, kritik dan sarannya!


	2. Chapter 2

Ummm.. maaf ya! Ze baru bisa Update niy fic sekarang!

Ze terlalu kemaruk bikin fic yang multi chapter semua siy, jadi bingung mau update yang mana dulu...

Ya sudah! Hidangan sudah siap!

My Sweet Sins

Chapter 2

Seorang gadis bermata violet yang sedang berbaring di ranjang, memandangi jendela kamarnya. Sudah nyaris satu bulan sejak kejadian itu, Grimmjow memutuskan dirinya dengan menyakitkan. Gadis bernama Rukia itu sekarang sudah rela jika harus menerima kenyataan, setelah melalui hari-hari dengan kesedihan, tangisan dan amarah yang memuncak.

Rukia memandangi jam dinding yang menempel di dinding biru muda kamarnya. Ia menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya. Waktu sarapan sudah lewat, dan perutnya belum terisi apa-apa. Ia memegang kepalanya perlahan. Pusing, pusing sekali. Ia mencoba bangun dan duduk di tepi ranjangnya. Kakinya lemas, tak bertenaga. Sudah beberapa hari ini ia merasa lunglai, pusing bahkan mual dan muntah. Ia ingin sekali pergi ke dokter hari ini, namun semalam kakaknya Hisana dan suaminya Byakuya menelefon dan mengatakan bahwa mereka hendak berkunjung pagi ini.

"Ah!" Rukia memekik perlahan sambil memegangi kepalanya. Tak biasanya ia sakit sampai seperti ini. Samar-samar ia mendengar suara bel. Rukia pelan-pelan berdiri. Lantai dihadapannya seolah bergelombang, dinding dihadapannya seolah bergoyang. Ia berhenti sejenak sambil memejamkan mata. Tangan putihnya menggapai-gapai dinding, dan berjalan perlahan.

Perjalanan yang panjang, hingga akhirnya Rukia sampai di pintu apartemennya yang megah dan membukanya. Pusing, pusing... lentera dimatanya meredup dan semakin gelap.

*#*

"Rukia..Rukia... Sudah bangun sayang?" seorang perempuan berambut hitam dengan mata keabu-abuan yang duduk diatas ranjang, memandang violet yang baru saja terbuka. "Kakak?" Rukia memandang Hisana dengan raut bertanya-tanya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh kamar tidurnya, "Kak Byakuya?" Rukia memandang mata Hisana. Ada raut yang aneh, entah kekecewaan, marah atau sedih, Rukia tak mampu mendefinisikan hal itu. "Ada apa., Kak?" Rukia berbicara dengan lirih dan perlahan. Ia ragu akan pertanyaannya sendiri. Ia memandang Byakuya," Ada apa kak Byakuya?" pertanyaan itu terlontar lagi, namun pemuda berambut panjang itu hanya memandang Rukia sejenak, menghembuskan nafas panjang dan duduk di tepi ranjang Rukia.

"Rukia, bagaimana perasaanmu?" Hisana tersenyum manis. Ya Hisana memang selalu tersenyum manis, tapi Rukia merasakan ada otot yang dipaksakan dalam senyuman itu.

"Entahlah kak, kepalaku sakit," Rukia perlahan-lahan berusaha menyandarkan dirinya di atas bantal-bantal dibantu Hisana.

"Adikku sayang, kakak mau bicara sama kamu..," Hisana mengelus perlahan punggung tangan adiknya, memberi rasa nyaman.

"Dengan siapa kau melakukannya?" Hisana memandang Rukia dengan fokus, begitupula Byakuya yang memusatkan konsentrasi padanya.

Hening.

Rukia tak mengerti, "Melakukan apa?". Rukia bertanya dengan gugup dan kikuk, ia tak mengerti, namun perasaannya merasakan firasat aneh.

Hisana memandang Byakuya, lalu kembali menatap wajah adik satu-satunya itu.

"Dengan siapa kau bercinta Rukia?" Byakuya akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya. Suasana kamar itu tiba-tiba berubah serius. Rukia mengerutkan dahinya, tak mengerti dan takut tiba-tiba menyelimuti hatinya.

"a.. Aku," Rukia hanya membuka mulut seadanya, tak tau apa yang harus dikatakan.

"Tadi kau pingsan dan kami memanggil dokter," Hisana berkata dengan nada bicara yang sedikit menggantung. "Kau hamil Rukia.., dengan siapa?" Hisana memejamkan mata sejenak, menenangkan diri, kemudian menatap kembali pada gadis bermata violet itu meminta penjelasan.

Rukia terdiam membisu. Ia kaget, bingung, malu, sedih, semua emosi tercampur aduk. Ia tak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Kakak,.. .," Rukia berkata dengan terbata-bata. Pipnya serasa panas, matanya mulai tergenangi air mata. Hisana dan Byakuya memandang Rukia, menunggu perkataan selanjutnya yang akan keluar dari mulut Rukia.

"Aku.. aku tak bisa mengatakannya, Kak..," Rukia menutup matanya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Air mata Rukia merembes melalui celah-celah jarinya diiringi isakan.

"Kenapa Rukia?" Hisana memandang adiknya tak mengerti, "Katakan pada kakak, Sayang!" Rukia masih saja terisak, mengabaikan pertanyaan Hisana dan menghindari tatapan Byakuya yang terkesan tidak sabar menunggu jawaban.

"Sebagai kakakmu, aku adalah pengganti orang tua kita yang sudah tiada Rukia. Kau tak perlu takut, katakan pada kakak,"

"Aku.. aku tak bisa," Rukia menjawab pertanyaan itu ditengah tangisannya. Wajah manisnya yang kini berlumuran air mata ia benamkan lebih jauh diantara kedua lututnya. Ia tak punya kekuatan untuk memandang kakaknya dan Byakuya yang sangat memperhatikan dan menyayangi dirinya.

"Ayo Rukia katakan!" Hisana sepertinya sudah mulai kehilangan kesabarannya, ia mencengkram lengan Rukia, berharap agar wajah adiknya itu bisa menatap dirinya dan memberikan penjelasan, namun harapannya musnah. Tangisan Rukia semakin terdengar kencang,

"Ma-af Kak.. Aku sungguh..tak bisa mengatakannya."

*#*

Pemuda berambut panjang itu sedang menatap gadis berambut hitam yang duduk gelisah di sofa.

"Sudahlah Hisana, beri Rukia waktu untuk menenangkan diri," Byakuya berjalan mendekati Hisana dan mengecup dahinya, "Rukia sudah cukup dewasa untuk mencari keputusan, cukup dewasa untuk berbuat dan bertanggung jawab.

"Tapi Byakuya, dia adikku, aku tak bisa begitu saja membiarkannya dan mengabaikannya," ucap Hisana.

"Aku tahu"

"Aku tak bisa membiarkan ia menderita Byakuya, apalagi ini semua karena perbuatan seorang lelaki,"

"Iya aku mengerti"

"Apa kau tahu Byakuya? Aku takut, aku malu, aku merasa bersalah pada orang tua ku karena tak bisa menjaga satu-satunya adik yang kumiliki Byakuya..," Hisana mengepalkan tangannya. Air matanya mengalir menuruni pipi halusnya. Byakuya memandang istrinya tercinta itu dengan lembut, ia mengerti perasaannya. Perlahan ia rangkul Hisana, membiarkan Hisana tenang dalam pelukannya.

*#*

Di dalam kamar bercat biru muda, Rukia memandang kosong bayangan wajahnya di cermin. Ia tak pernah mengira sedikitpun perbuatannya yang hanya ditujukan untuk mengusir kesedihannya saat diputuskan Grimmjow, dengan Ichigo akan berdampak seperti ini.

Rukia menarik laci meja riasnya, ia keluarkan sebuah amplop tebal dan panjang bewarna merah hati dengan tulisan

"Engagement Ceremony"

Ichigo Kurosaki & Inoue Orihime

Wednesday, 29 July

At 09.00 in Karakura hall

Rukia menatap undangan itu lama sekali. Ia bingung dan bimbang, apa yang harus ia lakukan? Apakah ia harus merusak kebahagiaan sahabatnya tercinta, Ichigo dengan mengatakan bahwa ia hamil, dan ichigo harus membatalkan pertunangannya? Apakah Ia mampu mengatakan dan merusak masa depan Ichigo, sementara dirinyalah yang meminta Ichigo melakukan seks dengannya?

Rukia memejamkan matanya, menenangkan dan mendinginkan otaknya. Bulir-bulir asin kembali menuruni pipi lembutnya. Telapak tangannya menggosok perlahan perutnya, "Maafkan Bundamu ini sayang yang harus membuat dirimu tak memiliki seorang ayah..."

TBC

Hore! Chapter 2 finished!

Silahkan mereview bagi yang berkenan!


	3. Chapter 3

My Sweet Sins

Chapter 3

Pagi yang sedikit berawan, sinar mataharipun tak bisa membuat pilar-pilar indahnya ketika memasuki jendela-jendela rumah, yang ada hanyalah udara dingin yang semakin membuat orang mengurungkan diri untuk beranjak dari tempat tidurnya.

Di kamar yang cukup luas, seorang pemuda berambut jingga memandang keluar jendelanya, membiarkan raut wajahnya terkena hembusan angina lembab yang dingin. Ia menerawang jauh, memandangi suatu titik di batas cakrawala, membuat imajinasi dan pikirannya hilang entah kemana.

Pemuda itu menarik nafas panjang, menghirup udara dingin yang semakin membuat perasaanya semakin tidak nyaman. Ia menolehkan kepalanya kearah kalender yang menggantung indah di tembok kamarnya. Tiap detik semakin mendekatkan dirinya pada hari pertunangannya dengan Inoue, entah kenapa ia semakin ragu. Ia tarik nafas panjang untuk kesekian kalinya, kemudian memalingkan wajah dari kalender itu dan kembali menatap batas cakrawala.

Mata hazel itu menampakkan rasa bimbang, ia ragu, apakah pertunangan ini merupakan pilihan yang paling baik untuknya? Apakah benar Inoue yang terbaik untuknya? Pikirannya kembali memutar kejadian beberapa minggu yang lalu yang berhasil menyelipkan kekalutan dan kebimbangan dalam jiwanya.

'Rukia, apakah ini benar-benar yang terbaik untukku?'

'Rukia, apakah ini benar-benar keputusan hatiku?

'Rukia, apakah benar mengikat diriku dengan orang lain ketika bagian hatiku yang kau ambil terasa kembali?'

'Rukia?'

Untuk kesekian kali lagi, pemuda itu hanya bisa menghirup usdara yang semakin lembab, yang sama sekali tidak memberikan ketenangan dan keyakinan dalam jiwanya.

*#*

Gadis bermata violet indah itu duduk di tepi ranjangnya sejak beberapa menit yang lalu, memandangi langit yang tertutupi awan kelabu melalui kaca jendelanya yang lebar. Ia merasakan beban yang berat atas semua kesalahannya. Mata violet Rukia menatap surat undangan merah hati yang tergeletak begitu saja diatas meja, ingatannya melayang ke kejadian beberapa minggu lalu.

**Flashback…**

"Rukia..," pemuda berambut jingga cerah itu memandang bingung pada Rukia, setelah menyadari perbuatan dan kebodohan mereka semalam, "Rukia, apa tak apa seperti ini?"

Gadis berambut hitam legam itu memandang Ichigo sejenak, kemudian kaki kecilnya menuruni ranjang dan melangkah sambil memunguti pakaiannya yang berserakan di lantai, "Sudahlah Ichigo, anggap saja tak terjadi apa-apa, toh aku tak akan berharap lebih darimu."

"Bukan begitu, ini…," Ichigo yang sudah memakai kembali bajunya yang kini menutupi semua auratnya, mengambil sesuatu dari tas kecilnya dan memberikan benda bewarna merah hati pada Rukia. Ichigo memandang Rukia dengan pandangan tak terdefinisikan. Rukia menerima surat undangan itu dengan sedikit bingung, detik berikutnya ia menyadari satu lagi kesalahan besar yang ia perbuat. Bagaimana ia bisa melupakan Inoue yang sudah menjadi pacar ichigo? Bagaimana bisa ia semudah itu mengajak pacar orang lain untuk tidur dengannya? Dan kini ia baru saja bercinta dengan seseorang yang akan bertunangan dengan orang lain? Rukia hanya bisa memandang mata hazel itu dengan tatapan bersalah, kaget, dan bingung. Ia tak mampu mengucapkan hal apapun ke Ichigo bahkan sebuah ucapan selamat pun tidak terucap dari bibirnya, ia hanya bisa terpaku hingga sosok pemuda itu pergi.

**End of Flashback…**

Rukia membaringakan separuh tubuhnya diatas ranjang dengan kaki yang masih menyentuh lantai. Ia mengakui bahwa sejak awal semua yang itu memang salah, ia tahu bahkan dengan sangat sadar ia merajut dan memintal kesalahan-kesalahan itu dan kini ia bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan karena ia telah terjerat oleh jaring yang dipintalnya sendiri.

'Ichigo, apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa yang harus kuputuskan?'

Rukia memandang perutnya yang masih rata dan mengelusnya perlahan. Ada desir yang tak termengerti dalam hatinya. Ia merasa pedih, sakit, terharu dan kesedihan yang sangat dalam.

'Ichigo, masihkah aku punya muka untuk bertemu denganmu dan mengatakan semuanya padamu?'

*#*

Seorang gadis berambut coklat membuka pintu kamar perlahan, mata coklat madu nya tak lepas memandangi sosok berambut cerah dihadapannya yang kini tenggelam dalam lamunan.

"Kurosaki kun?" Ia bergumam perlahan. Orang yang dipanggil kontan bangun dari dunia lamunannya dan langsung menatap gadis itu, "Ah, Inoue san? Ada apa? Masuklah!"

Gadis itu melangkah perlahan mendekati Ichigo, tangannya merangkul Ichigo dari belakang, "Kurosaki kun? Aku senang sekali! Pertunangan kita semakin dekat dan aku semakin tak sabar Kurosaki kun!"

"Hn."

Mendengar respon yang tak begitu bersemangat, gadis yang dipanggil Inoue itu mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang wajah Ichigo, "kau juga senang kan, Kurosaki kun?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, entah mengapa Ichigo semakin tak yakin harus menjawab apa. Ia memandang mata gadis itu, memandang wajahnya yang begitu bersemangat, "Ah, iya."

Jawaban itu membuat senyum diwajah Inoue semakin lebar, "Baiklah kalau begitu aku mau membantu Karin dan Yuzu menyiapkan semuanya dulu di bawah ya! Love you Kurosaki kun!"

Ichigo hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi Inoue yang kini sudah menghilang dibalik pintuk kamarnya.

Perlahan Ichigo beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri, menuju telepon selulernya yang tergeletak di meja belajarnya. Ia memandang benda elektronik itu sejenak, menarik nafas panjang, mengambilnya dan dengan penuh keyakinan hati ia memencet serangkaian nomer di telpon seluler miliknya itu.

*#*

Rukia menyeruput teh manisnya di ruang tengah sambil memutar-mutar selembar kertas yang diberikan kakaknya kemarin malam bersama setumpuk nasehat, petuah dan motivasi sebelum meninggalkan dirinya ke China untuk mengurusi cabang perusahaan Kuchiki di sana. Byakuya da Hisana akan tinggal di China selama 1,5 tahun dan dengan sangat memaksa mereka meminta Rukia untuk menyusul mereka ke sana setelah Rukia menyelesaikan semuanya dan menentramkan hatinya sejenak.

Rukia memandang tiket pesawat di tangannya. 'China? Harus sejauh itukah aku lari dari semua ini?'

'Apakah aku yakin untuk mengurusi ini semua sendiri?' Rukia menerawang ke kehidupan setelah anak yang dikandungnya lahir. Mampukah ia? Tanpa dorongan dari seorang suami? Ataukah ia harus melakukan aborsi?

Aborsi?

Tidak!

Rukia berteriak dalam hatinya. Ia tidak menyesal lagi bahwa kini ia telah mengandung seorang bayi, namun ia sangat ragu bisa melakukan semuanya sendiri.

'Anakku, apa yang harus bunda lakukan untukmu?' Rukia memandangi perutnya. Perlahan butiran-butiran bening jatuh menuruni pipinya, suara isak mulai terdengar samar-samar. Isakan itu terdengar semakin keras saat Rukia membayangkan masa depan anaknya tanpa seorang ayah.

Tiba-tiba suara handphone Rukia berdering, mengeluarkan Rukia secara paksa dari kekelaman pikirannya. Rukia membaca tulisan yang tertera di layang handphone itu.

Incoming call...

Ichigo

Rukia cepat-cepat menghapus air matanya, berusaha menjernihkan suaranya sebelum ia mengangkat telepon itu.

"Halo, Ichigo?"

TBC

Huwahhhhh... maaf sekali update nya lama sekali, habis Ze bener-bener gag punya waktu.

Ah, makasih banyak buat Voidy atas teorinya, yang memberi Ze beberapa alternatif tambahan untuk kelanjutan fic ini.

Sorry banget and makasih buat Azzura yang nungguin dan nagih fic ini sampe bela-belain review di fandom sebelah.

Untuk chapter berikutnya, masih belum bisa janji bisa update cepat atau gag, tergantung ada tidaknya tanggal merah di kalender dan jadwal sekolah Ze yang sungguh sangat padat. Gomen~~~ Tapi yang pasti fic ini bakal di update kok, tenang aja...

Udah de cuap-cuapnya, jangan lupa reviewnya ya!


	4. Chapter 4

Akhirnya, Ze sempat bikin fic ini. Ze minta maaf banget updatenya super lama, salahkan saja tumpukan tugas yang Ze punya... =D

Oh iya, untuk permohonan maaf karena nelat update, ze juga bikin fic drabble IchiRuki, judulnya 'Memento' bagi yang berkenan, silahkan mampir!

Selamat membaca!

My Sweet Sins

Chapter 4

"Halo, Ichigo?"

Perlahan, ponsel itu ia tempelkan ke telinganya. Gadis berambut hitam legam itu sedikit menahan nafasnya, ia takut suara sengau yang keluar dari pita suaranya terdengar oleh pemuda yang ada di seberang sana.

Hening...

"Rukia.."

Rukia terdiam, jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya, ia merasakan kejanggalan dalam suara rendah itu, begitu dalam, galau dan membingungkan.

"Ada apa Ichigo?"

"Bisakah kita bertemu? Di apartemenmu?"

Rukia mengernyitkan dahinya. 'Ada apa Ichigo?' di dalam hati Rukia terbesit perasaan khawatir. Ia takut jika perbuatan mereka telah menghasilkan satu lagi mimpi buruk.

"Rukia?"

"Ah ya! aku tunggu ya!"

"Oke, bye!"

"Bye!"

Rukia memandangi telepon seluler yang ia genggam. Ia khawatir, tapi rasanya ia sudah terlalu lelah dengan segala kehidupannya. Hati dan pikirannya sudah terlalu penuh dan terbiasa untuk merasakan kekhawatiran. Perlahan ia memejamkan mata dan menarik nafas panjang. Jika ada satu lagi bara api yang harus ia lalui, bagaimanapun ia harus siap.

*#*

Pemuda berambut jingga itu menyandarkan punggungnya sejenak di kursi rotan miliknya. Ia benar-benar bimbang. Pikirannya dipenuhi bayang-bayang gadis mungil bermata violet itu tanpa bisa berdalih. Otaknya serasa buntu. Segala hal yang telah ia lakukan mengaburkan pandangannya. Tidak hanya itu, segala hal yang mereka lakukan mengabutkan perasaannya.

"Apa yang kulakukan ini benar?"

Ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Jari-jemari kurusnya menyusuri pola yang tergambar di kertas merah yang teronggok begitu saja di meja. Tak ada yang bisa menjawabnya, ia tahu jelas akan hal itu.

"Seminggu lagi..."

Bibir tipis itu bergumam lirih. Seminggu lagi, waktu yang sangat dekat untuk penentuan segalanya. Tapi mengapa? Setiap detik berlalu rasa tak yakin itu terus mengambang, memberikan pengertian dan keyakinan yang samar di hatinya. Haruskah ia mengabaikan hatinya yang kini terombang-ambing dan menapaki jalan yang terlanjur ia lihat?

"Apa yang aku inginkan?"

Pita suara itu bergetar dalam frekuensi yang rendah. Tidak pada siapapun. Tidak untuk dijawab siapapun.

*#*

Keheningan merayapi kamar gadis bermata violet yang sedang duduk termanggu. Suara gemericik air di kamar mandi ataupun suara jarum jam yang bergerak menunjukkan pergolakan waktu sama sekali tak bisa mengisi kesunyian. Di tengah ketenangan yang mengambang, tiba-tiba seluruh keheningan yang kaku itu dipecahkan oleh suara bel yang berdering.

Rukia mencengkram erat bantal di pangkuannya. Jantungnya berdentum sangat kencang, seolah ia bisa mendengarkannya melalui telinganya sendiri. Ia tahu, orang yang berada di depan pintu itu adalah Ichigo, pemuda yang sudah menanam benih dalam tubuhnya.

'Apa yang harus kulakukan saat aku berhadapan dengannya?'

Rukia bergetar perlahan saat kakinya beranjak berdiri dan melangkah menyeberangi ruang demi ruang. Suara bel itu berdering sekali lagi, membuat rasa gugup menguasai seluruh saraf milik Rukia.

Jemari Rukia kini sudah melingkar di kenop pintu. Ia menarik nafas panjang, ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, ia bisa melalui semua ini.

Cklak!

"Hai Rukia!"

Mata coklat madu itu memandang lavender dengan sayu. Rukia menahan nafas saat mata violetnya bertemu pandang. Ada perasaan yang bercampur aduk dalam tatapan pemuda di hadapannya. Mungkin rindu, mungkin senang atau mungkin resah.

"Masuklah Ichigo"

Rukia melangkahkan kakinya ke samping, memberi jalan agar Ichigo bisa masuk.

Ichigo memasuki aparteman itu dengan perlahan. Sedikit banyak aroma lavender yang menguar di udara membuatnya sedikit rileks.

"Ini, kubawakan kesukaanmu!" Ichigo menyodorkan bungkusan kantung kertas pada Rukia.

"_Donburi_?"

Rukia tersenyum lebar melihat nama makanan kesukaannya tertera di kantung kertas itu, dan dengan bersemangat pula ia membuka bungkusan makanan itu.

"Hmmph!"

Tiba-tiba saja Rukia menutup mulutnya. Ichigo yang kini sudah duduk di sofa langsung tersentak kaget saat mendengar Rukia setengah berlari menuju kamar mandi, membiarkan makanan kesayangannya dilempar begitu saja di meja.

"Rukia?"

Ichigo, langsung beranjak dari sofa dan mengikuti arah Rukia berlari. Langkah kakinya terhenti di depan kamar mandi.

"Rukia! Kau tak apa?"

Ichigo menggedor keras pintu kamar mandi, namun tak ada jawaban, yang ada hanya suara kucuran air.

"Oi! Rukia!"

"Rukia!"

Nyaris saja untuk kesekian kalinya Ichigo akan menggendor pintu, Rukia keluar dengan wajah tertunduk. Ia tak tahu ekspresi wajah Rukia, semua itu tersembunyi dari balik juntaian rambut hitamnya yang terurai abstrak menutupi wajahnya.

"Rukia?"

Gadis bermata violet indah itu diam sejenak, dadanya tiba-tiba serasa sesak. Ia takut, bingung dan marah. Rasa di dalam batinnya tak terbendung lagi. Ia tak sanggup merasakan beban seberat ini. Semua emosinya serasa berkumpul menjadi satu, membuat bulir kristal jatuh dari kedua bola mata indahnya.

"Ichi..go..."

Rukia berjalan perlahan hingga tubuhnya menempel dengan pemuda bermata hazel itu. Perlahan ia tempelkan kepalanya di dada Ichigo. Rukia tak perduli lagi, atau mungkin lupa. Semua tuntutan di dadanya seolah terangkat menuju kepalanya dan mengalir deras melalui kedua mata beningnya.

"Rukia..."

Ichigo mengelus perlahan kepala Rukia, mencoba memberi kenyamanan dan rasa tenang. Ia bingung apa yang terjadi pada gadis di hadapannya itu, namun semua pertanyaannya ia telan lagi.

"Ichi..go"

Rukia tersedak dalam tangisnya. Tetes air bening itu tak bisa berhenti mengalir saat Ichigo menyentuh kepalanya. Rasa galau dalam hatinya membuncah tak tertahankan. Gadis berambut hitam itu takut. Ia takut akan menjalani semua ini sendiri, karena semua ini begitu berat, penuh beban dan tanggung jawab.

Perlahan dan dengan penuh perhatian Ichigo membimbing Rukia untuk duduk di sofa ruang santai. Tangan kekarnya mengelus helaian rambut halus Rukia, mencoba memberikan kedamaian.

"Rukia, tenanglah... Aku di sini..."

Rukia menghentikan isakkannya. Wajah mungil itu kemudian mendongak, menatap warna hazel di depannya.

Ichigo menahan nafas sejenak. Ia tahu, di mata violet dengan kilau seindah bintang itu, kini telah pudar berganti dengan kesedihan yang penuh sesak.

"Rukia, katakan padaku..."

Telapak tangan Ichigo mengelus lembut pipi Rukia yang basah oleh jejak air mata. Gadis itu hanya menatap laki-laki di hadapannya dalam bisu. Ia tahu, ia harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya, atau ia akan menyesalinya nanti. Namun, tak ada kekuatan yang bisa menggerakan lidahnya, semua lumpuh. Telalu banyak spekulasi yang ia ambil jika ia mengatakan segalanya pada Ichigo, tapi jika ia tak mengungkapkannya, ia akan menyesal seumur hidupnya.

"A..aku tak bisa Ichigo..."

Satu pasang lagi cairan bening berlari menuruni pipi putihnya. Ia benar-benar tak sanggup. Pemuda di hadapannya terlalu baik untuk ia sakiti.

"Rukia..."

Ichigo mengerutkan keningnya, perasaannya sangat tak enak. Entah kenapa di dalam lubuk hatinya yang terdalam saat melihat kondisi Rukia, ia ingin memeluk erat gadis bermata indah itu, membisikkan jutaan kata-kata cinta agar ia tenang dan percaya bahwa ada orang yang mencitainya yang selalu mendampingi dirinya.

Dia?

Orang yang mencintainya?

Ichigo mempererat cengkaman tangannya di bahu Rukia yang kini sedang menelungkupkan kepalanya di dadanya. Mungkin sekarang Ichigo harus mengakui, perasaan yang telah ia pendam dahulu, kini muncul kembali. Perasaan yang sudah lama ia bakar, namun tak pernah sekalipun bisa menjadi serpihan abu. Tapi, ini semua sungguh tak tepat. Ini semua sungguh tak benar. Ia bukan lagi seorang yang bebas. Sebentar lagi, lingkaran emas di jari manisnya akan mengikat kebebasannya lebih erat dan ia tak akan bisa berpaling lagi.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku mengerti, suatu saat jika kau mau, kau bisa membagi bebanmu denganku"

Bibir tipis pemuda itu melengkungkan senyuman, membuat Rukia merasakan sedikit kehangatan dalam hatinya. Ichigo mendekap Rukia semakin erat. Ia semakin yakin, pandangannya memang tak pernah beralih. Selama ini, mungkin ia memang selalu memandang gadis yang masih terisak di dekapannya ini.

*#*

"Sudah bangun Tuan Puteri?"

Ichigo memandang gadis yang masih separuh sadar di hadapannya itu dengan tampang mengejek. Tangan kanannya menyodorkan kaleng cola di depan wajah mungil itu.

"Minum?"

Rukia menyambut kaleng itu dan meneguk isinya sedikit. Matanya serasa berat dan pipinya terasa sangat lengket. Mata sewarna padang lavender itu menyapu ruangan kamarnya yang penuh dengan nuansa biru muda. Ia baru menyadari bahwa ia tertidur di dekapan Ichigo setelah terisak tanpa henti. Setelah itu, mungkin Ichigo yang membawanya berbaring di kamarnya.

"Merasa lebih baik?"

Ichigo memalingkan wajahnya dari layar kaca ke wajah manis yang terbingkai geraian rambut hitam menawan. Tangan kanannya kembali menyambut kaleng cola yang tadi membasahi kerongkongan gadis di hadapannya itu.

Rukia mengangguk perlahan. Setelah menangis sampai puas hingga tertidur dalam dekapan Ichigo, ia merasa ringan dan hatinya kembali teguh, meski beban di pundaknya sama sekali tak berkurang. Ia harus mampu. Semua ini memang kesalahannya.

"Makan? Aku baru saja memesan makanan, sepertinya _Donburi_-mu tak akan kau santap, jadi tadi kumakan saja."

Ichigo beranjak dari posisi duduknya di pinggir ranjang Rukia menuju ke meja kecil di sampingnya. Kedua tangannya mengaduk-aduk isi kantung plastik, kemudian mengeluarkan bungkusan makanan dari sana.

"_Chicken katsu_ tak apa, kan?"

Sekali lagi Rukia hanya bisa mengangguk dan melihat Ichigo membuka bungkusan makanannya.

"Ayo, aa..!"

Ichigo menyodorkan makanan itu di depan bibir Rukia.

"Ng? Aku bisa sendiri Ichigo, tak perlu kau suapi! Aku buka anak kecil lagi!" Rukia mengerutkan keningnya tak suka.

"Shh... sudahlah, kau tak terlihat baik saat ini. Menurut saja!"

Ichigo dengan keras kepalanya mendorongkan makanan itu ke bibir Rukia, membuat gadis itu mau tak mau harus membuka mulutnya. Mengetahui makanan yang ia suapkan sudah berhasil masuk ke mulut Rukia, Ichigo tersenyum.

"Enak kan?"

Mata hazel itu tersenyum lebar dan penuh kasih sayang. Rukia yang memandang ekspresi yang tergambar jelas di muka Ichigo hanya bisa menyunggingkan bibirnya. Ia merasa seperti seorang yang dicintai serta diperhatikan, dan itu semua membuatnya sejenak lepas dari segala masalahnya.

*#*

"Aku pulang ya! Besok, aku akan ke sini lagi!"

Ichigo meraih kenop pintu dan menoleh kepada Rukia yang berjalan mendekatinya. Mata cokelat dengan bingkai kejinggaan itu masih bisa melihat ada sesuatu yang membebani Rukia dari kilau violetnya. Ia akan mendatangi Rukia esok, ia ingin tahu apa yang terjadi pada gadis yang telah menjadi temannya sekian lama itu. Ia ingin tahu apa yang membebani pundaknya. Ia ingin meringankan dan membebaskannya dari belenggu.

Pikiran, emosi dan perasaan Ichigo meluap-luap hingga ia melupakan segalanya. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, dalam gerak lambat Ichigo menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Rukia. Kecupan ringan yang manis. Sejurus kemudian badan Ichigo sudah menghilang dibalik pintu, dan hanya menyisakan Rukia yang terkejut akan apa yang terjadi.

TBC

Hooo~~~

Sulit sekali menemukan feel angst waktu bikin fic ini. Ze bahkan sampai cari-cari video yang bikin nagis biar ati Ze ikut mendayu-dayu buat bikin fic ini, tapi tetep aja gak bisa!

Maaf ya kalau tak begitu keliatan angst-nya...

Oh iya fic ini baru ada saja Ze replace karena ada kesalahan. Untung aja masih baru 1 orang yang nyadar. Hehehe...

Setelah chapter ini, kita akan mulai memasuki klimaks. Jadi, tunggu kelanjutannya ya! *wink

Review, komen dan saran masih dibuka tanpa biaya! (^.^)

Review Please!


	5. Chapter 5

My Sweet Sins

Chapter 5

By

Zero Reflection

Bleach © Tite Kubo

Sealun suara gemerisik tiupan angin dan kicauan burung menembus indra pendengaran Rukia. Perlahan, mata violet itu terbuka bersamaan dengan kesadarannya mulai menyusup dalam raga.

Gadis berambut hitam itu mengusap-usap matanya, kemudian meregangkan badannya. Material hangat dan halus dari selimut birunnya, menggesek pipi putihnya. Mata indah itu melirik jam dinding yang terbingkai manis di kamarnya, kemudian bergeser memandangi jendela kacanya yang masih tertutupi tirai putih tulang.

Sinar jingga matahari yang menembus melalui kisi-kisi tirai itu tiba-tiba mengingatkannya pada sesosok pemuda dengan mata hazelnya yang menawan, Ichigo Kurosaki.

Rukia tercekat ketika ingatan semalam mulai berdifusi ke dalam memorinya. Suatu kehangatan terlarang yang pemuda itu sampaikan lewat sentuhan bibirnya dan pandangan matanya, membuat Rukia semakin tak tahu di sisi mana ia harus berdiri. Perlahan gadis itu memejamkan mata dan menarik nafas panjang. Rasa resah, sedih, bingung dan juga hangat merayap dan teraduk dalam sanubarinya.

'Oh Ichigo, kenapa kau membuat semua ini semakin sulit?'

Jemari lentik Rukia mengusap perutnya perlahan. Ketika gadis bermata violet itu menangis di pelukan Ichigo kemarin ia telah membentengi hatinya, ia telah menguatkan pikirannya dan menyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia bisa melewati semuanya tanpa Ichigo. Namun saat bibir pemuda berambut jingga itu menyentuhnya dengan kehangatan yang manis, semua benteng yang telah ia bangun, hancur tak bersisa.

'Apa yang harus kulakukan, ketika aku sudah tak punya kekuatan lagi untuk membangun benteng itu kembali, Ichigo?'

*#*

"Kurosaki-kun, lihatlah burung kecil itu, lucu sekali!"

Seorang gadis berambut jingga tua berlari-lari kecil mendekati sekumpulan burung kecil dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya. Pemuda yang mengekor di belakangnya hanya tersenyum hampa medengar celotehan Inoue. Mata hazel menyapu pemandangan hijau tempat mereka menghabiskan waktu berolah raga itu, tanpa ekspresi. Jiwa dan pikiran pemuda yang dipanggil Ichigo itu tak ada di sana. Semua kesadarannya tenggelam dalam bayang-bayang mata violet yang menumbuhkan lagi bara kasih dalam sudut hatinya.

"Kurosaki kun? Ada apa?"

Ichigo sedikit tersentak ketika Inoue memanggil kembali namanya. Entah kenapa, bayangan Rukia selalu berputar dalam kepalanya, dan ia tak bisa menghindar.

"Ahh.. Tak apa."

Ichigo memasang senyuman yang amat lebar, kemudian berjalan mendekati Inoue. Mata coklat Inoue memandang hazel sejenak kemudian perhatiannya kembali tertuju pada sekumpulan burung yang sibuk mematuk-matuk. Ichigo memandangi sosok di depannya. Selama ini, ia begitu mencintai Inoue, sehingga ia bersedia untuk mengikat hubungan mereka lebih dekat dengan melingkarkan cincin di jemari manis mereka. Tapi, kenapa semuanya tiba-tiba berubah ketika waktu penentuan semakin dekat?

Ichigo menghela udara pagi untuk menghilangkan kabut dalam pikirannya. Sejak ia dan gadis berambut hitam itu saling menyatukan raga, semua keseimbangan hatinya seolah hancur dan terombang ambing. Segala perasaan yang terpendam mengambang lagi dan menguarkan rasa tak nyaman dalam hati. Seharusnya seluruh jiwa dan hatinya hanya terpusat pada Inoue Orihime, namun akhir-akhir ini Ichigo justru sering bertanya.

'Apakah aku benar-benar mencintai Inoue?'

"Kurosaki-kun!"

Sekali lagi suara lembut Inoue mengoyahkan lamunan Ichigo. Kali ini Inoue tidak begitu memperhatikan ekspresi kaget Ichigo. Ia terlalu sibuk memetik setangkai bunga sepatu dan menyelipkannya di telinga. Sembari berlari-lari kecil menggoda burung-burung kecil, ia melemparkan senyuman manisnya ke calon tunangannya.

"Kurosaki-kun, semoga nanti di Korea juga banyak burung-burung kecil seperti di sini!"

Ichigo mengernyit ketika mendengar teriakkan Inoue. Ia baru saja ingat bahwa tiga hari setelah pertunangan berlangsung, ia dan Inoue akan pergi ke Korea selama 2 bulan untuk membantu ayahnya yang membuka cabang perusahaan baru di sana.

Tiba-tiba hati pemuda bermata hazel itu menjadi kesal. Ia tak tahu, entah mengapa bayangan dirinya yang tak bisa berjumpa dengan Rukia selama 2 bulan cukup membuat emosinya terusik.

*#*

Suara dering terdengar sangat nyaring di apartemen yang begitu luas, disusul dengan suara derap kaki.

"Halo?"

Rukia mengerutkan alisnya. Siapapun orang di ujung lain saluran telepon itu, telah mengganggunya memasak, dan ia tak suka.

"Rukia sayang, ini Kakak!"

Suara teriakkan Hisana membuat gadis bermata violet itu harus menjauhkan ganggang telepon beberapa sentimeter dari telinganya.

"Iya-iya..."

"Rukia sayang, empat hari lagi kakak akan pulang ke Jepang. Kakak sudah membelikanmu gaun cantik untuk acara pertunangan Ichigo nanti! Cantik sekali! Kau pasti suka!"

Rukia terdiam sejenak. Ia lupa kalau tanggal pertunangan Ichigo sudah sangat dekat.

"Ya."

"Rukia?"

Hisana menurunkan nada suaranya. Entah kenapa ia bisa merasakan ada nada aneh di jawaban singkat Rukia.

"Kau tak apa?"

Rukia menggeser badannya dan duduk di kursi kecil. Ia masih terdiam.

"Rukia, kau benar tak apa? Apa kau benar-benar tak mau menceritakannya pada Kakak?"

Rukia tertunduk. Mata violetnya terpejam dan cairan bening merembes keluar. Suara lembut dan penuh kasih sayang milik Hisana selalu bisa membuatnya merasa luluh. Tapi, untuk saat ini ia harus bisa menguatkan diri. Ia tak mau melukai dan membuat dosa lain yang hanya akan membunuh jiwa orang-orang yang ia cintai.

"Ma.. a..ku."

Hisana terdiam. Ia serasa ingin menangis juga ketika mendengar suara isakkan adik tercintanya. Rasa kasihnya sebagai seorang kakak ternyata tak bisa meluluhkan keteguhan Rukia. Tapi ia tahu, Rukia bukanlah orang yang melakukan sesuatu tanpa alasan. Ia yakin, suatu saat ketika semuanya sudah membaik, Rukia akan berterus terang padanya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Sayang!"

Suara sedih dan kecewa terdengar jelas di telinga Rukia. Tapi apa boleh buat, hanya ini yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menjaga orang-orang yang ia kasihi.

Suara air mendidih membuat Rukia cepat-cepat berdiri. Sedetik kemudian ia merasakan rasa sakit dan kegelapan menyerang kepalanya dan matanya secara tiba-tiba. Keseimbangannya nyaris saja tumbang jika saja tangannya tidak bisa menggapai tembok dibelakangnya. Akhir-akhir ini Rukia sering sekali merasakan pusing secara tiba-tiba ataupun mual dan muntah karena perubahan hormon pada tubuhnya.

"Urgh!"

Rukia memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Lantai yang ia pijak seolah bergoyang dan tubuhnya seolah terambang, terlepas dari gravitasi. Setelah ia rasa keseimbangan dan rasa sakit di kepalanya mulai memudar, mata violet indah itu perlahan terbuka. Perlahan ia melangkahkan kaki menuju dapur.

*#*

"Tatsuki-chan! Pokoknya saat pesta pertunanganku nanti, kau harus datang memakai gaun!"

Suara teriakkan gadis berambut jingga panjang itu menggema seantero ruangan. Karin dan Yuzu yang sedang asyik menyiapkan perlengkapan pertunangan pun sampai terlonjak karena kaget.

"Ayolah! Warna hitam semakin membuatmu terlihat menawan!"

Suara teriakkan Inoue masih terus saja terdengar. Isshin yang sedang asyik memandangi foto almarhum istrinya sampai harus berpaling dan menatap Inoue yang sedang berbicara dengan ponselnya. Semua kegaduhan itu seolah teredam bagi Ichigo. Ditemani latar belakang suara Inoue yang bernada tinggi, Ichigo diam menatap ponsel yang tergeletak di hadapannya.

Mata hazel itu memandangi ponsel tanpa dosa itu lekat-lekat. Pikirannya tak bisa memilih, haruskah ia menggunakan ponsel itu atau tidak. Dalam gerak lambat jemari kekar milik Ichigo menyentuh tepi posel lalu menggenggam sepenuhnya. Keinginannya untuk mendengar suara khas gadis manis berambut hitam itu sudah tak bisa ia bendung lagi.

Suara lantang Inoue Orihime dan keterperangahan ketiga anggota Kurosaki lainnya menjadi latar belakang bunyi panggilan di ponsel silver yang Ichigo genggam.

"Ada apa Ichigo?"

Ichigo terdiam. Mata seindah musim gugur itu melirik Inoue yang kini sudah selesai berbicara di telepon dan menghampiri dirinya. Ichigo bergerak resah di kursi yang ia duduki ketika Inoue tiba-tiba mengalungkan lengannya di leher Ichigo.

"Kurosaki kun~"

Ichigo tersentak, tangan kirinya yang tidak memegang ponsel mencoba melepaskan lengan Inoue di lehernya.

"Halo, Rukia..."

"Eh, Rukia-chan?"

Inoue tiba-tiba memutar badannya lalu menarik kursi dan duduk di samping Ichigo. Inoue memandangi Ichigo yang memegang ponsel dengan senyum lebar. Ichigo melirik Inoue kemudian tersenyum kaku ketika kedua pandangan mereka bertemu. Ichigo serasa tertangkap basah melakukan hal yang buruk.

"Kurosaki-kun, ayo kita berjumpa Rukia-chan!"

"Eh Ichigo, suara Inoue kah itu?"

Ichigo semakin tak nyaman dalam pembicaraan tiga arah itu. Jemari kekarnya mengusap gugup rambut jingga cerahnya.

"Iya Rukia, ehm.. bolehkah kami berkunjung ke apartemenmu sekarang?"

Rukia terdiam mendengar maksud Ichigo. Ia sedang ingin sendiri membagun kembali hatinya yang runtuh. Ia ingin sendiri untuk menjauhi Ichigo dan menghilangkan segala perasaan tak pantas dalam hatinya. Ia ingin sendiri agar ia mampu menanggung seluruh beban dan dosanya. Tapi, rasanya akan sangat tak pantas dan tak sopan jika ia menolak Inoue dan Ichigo. Penolakkan hanya akan membuat mereka curiga atau khawatir.

"Uhm, tentu saja."

Mendengar jawaban Rukia, Ichigo mengangguk dan tersenyum pada Inoue. Inoue yang mengerti maksud Ichigo semakin memperlebar senyumannya.

*#*

"Aku pesan _banana split_ dan _raspberry cake_!"

Pelayan yang berpakaian hitam putih itu mengangguk, kemudian beranjak pergi. Gadis berambut jingga panjang itu mengawasi gerak pelayan itu sejenak lalu perhatiannya ia alihkan pada dua orang di hadapannya.

"Ayolah Rukia chan! Senyum!"

Inoue membuat pose konyol dengan melebarkan bibirnya. Rukia yang sedari tadi diam saja hanya bisa tersenyum terpaksa. Di hari yang begitu terik dan disaat kepalanya sangat sakit seolah mau pecah, ia justru diseret tanpa belas kasihan oleh Inoue ke toko kue kesukaannya. Di sisi lain meja bundar itu, raut yang sama dengan Rukia juga terpampang jelas. Ichigo hanya bisa terdiam membeku ketika kue-kue manis dan es krim yang Inoue pesan memenuhi meja. Bukannya ia tak suka, hanya saja terlalu banyak makanan manis membuat perasannya tak enak.

"Uhm, Rukia-chan saat pertunangan kami nanti, kau harus datang ya! Jangan lupa mengajak Grimmjou-san juga."

Inoue menyendokkan es krim coklat ke dalam mulutnya, kemudian mengernyit senang ketika es krim itu meleleh dan menguarkan rasa manis.

Mendengar kata-kata Inoue, Rukia menggeser duduknya perlahan lalu mata violetnya memandang Ichigo sejenak.

"Aku sudah berpisah dengan Grimmjou..."

Rukia menggantung kalimatnya ketika mata hazel itu menatap dirinya dengan sendu. Segala ingatan tentang kesalahan-kesalahan yang berawal dari sana membuat dadanya sesak. Nafasnya tercekat dan dadanya terasa panas ketika teringat goresan hitam yang telah ia buat sendiri dalam catatan hidupnya. Ia merasa begitu kotor, rendah dan tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Tanpa terasa bulir bening menetes dari kilau violet itu.

"Rukia-chan maafkan aku! Aku tak bermaksud."

Inoue secara spontan langsung meletakkan kembali sendoknya dan memegang tangan Rukia. Pandangan mata keabu-abuan itu menyipit sedih pada sosok di hadapannya. Di sisi lain Ichigo tertegun.

'Apa arti pandangan Rukia tadi?'

Isakkan tangis Rukia tak kunjung henti. Bukan sosok berambut biru cerah itu yang ia tangisi. Bukan juga kenangan selama satu tahun bersama pemilik mata biru itu yang ia rindukan. Air mata yang jatuh itu untuk membasahi hatinya yang kering. Untuk menguatkan hati dan menahan emosi yang tiba-tiba ingin menguasai tubuhnya. Rukia menangisi dirinya sendiri yang begitu bodoh membuat benih suci dan berharga itu hidup dalam tubuhnya dalam situasi seperti ini.

"Shh.. sudah Rukia-chan, kuatkan hatimu!"

Inoue menggesek perlahan punggung Rukia, memberikan rasa tenang dan nyaman. Tetesan air mata sudah terhenti, menyisakan jejak basah di pipi Rukia.

Pemilik mata hazel sama sekali tak bisa beranjak. Ia ingin merengkuh Rukia saat ini. Menenangkan hatinya, menguatkan jiwanya, dan membuatnya percaya bahwa ia akan selalu ada di sampingnya saat gadis berambut hitam itu membutuhkannya. Tapi ia tak mampu.

Ia tak mampu karena ada gadis lain berambut jingga yang sedang menunggunya untuk memenuhi janji.

Ia tak mampu karena ia takut tetesan air mata itu masih dipersembahkan untuk pemuda lain bermata biru.

Ia tak mampu karena ia takut, ketika mata hazelnya terlanjur terbenam dalam rona violet, ia akan terperangkap dan tak bisa berpaling lagi.

*#*

Angin malam berhembus perlahan diiringi suara jangkring yang mengerik tanpa henti. Kunang kunang malam bermain di atas permukaan sungai yang mengalir tenang. Cahayanya berpendar rendah, tak cukup kuat untuk mengalahkan kemilau ratu malam yang duduk di tahtanya.

"Hey Ichigo, seharusnya setelah mengantar Inoue ke rumahnya, kau segera mengantarkan aku ke apartemen! Bukannya justru berhenti dan melihat pemandangan malam begini!"

Rukia menggerutu. Walau memang mereka masih berada di dalam mobil, namun udara malam yang berhembus lewat kaca mobil yang terbuka membuat kepalannya semakin sakit.

Ichigo hanya melirik ke Rukia sejenak lalu mata seindah musim gugur itu kembali membandang pancaran sinar-sinar kecil yang bertebaran di langit. Ia rindu sekali tempat ini. Tempat di mana ia dan Rukia menghabiskan waktu sebelum ia bertemu Inoue dan Rukia bertemu Grimmjou.

Bau rumput basah membangkitkan kembali kenangan-kenangan masa lalu. Mata hazelnya perlahan menyipit. Kegalauan dan keterombang-ambingan dalam dirinya muncul lagi tanpa terbendung. Ia tak mampu menahannya lagi.

"Rukia..."

"Hmm?"

Rukia melirikkan matanya ke Ichigo sembari memakai jaket merah marun yang ia bawa.

"Hidup ini bukanlah tetes air yang selalu turun ke bawah, ataupun deru angin yang selalu menyibak dedaunan."

Rukia menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ia tak tahu ke mana arah pembicaraan Ichigo yang putis itu, tak seperti biasanya.

"Aku tak tahu, apakah aku ini telah tersesat ataukah menyesatkan diri sendiri. Aku... aku..."

Ichigo memejamkan mata, kemudian menghela nafas panjang.

"Aku merasa telah mengkhianati Inoue..."

Rukia tercekat. Tangan dan kakinya serasa bergetar. Ia merasa sangat bersalah.

"Ichi..go maaf..kan a.."

"Bukan itu yang kumaksud Rukia, bukan engkau yang bersalah. Hanya saja..."

Angin berhembus keras. Hazel indah itu bersinar dalam galau.

"Hanya saja, kini aku bingung. Aku tersesat dan tak bisa memilih ataupun menetapkan hatiku."

Rukia memandang Ichigo lekat-lekat. air mata sudah nyaris tergenang di pelupuk matanya. Rasa bersalah yang amat besar seolah menyumbat nafasnya dan membuatnya amat sesak. Tanpa ia duga, Ichigo menghadapkan wajahnya. Kedua mata mereka bertemu.

Hazel menatap violet dalam kelam malam. Emosi menguar dalam diam dan sunyi malam. Tak ada yang mengucapkan sepatah kata pun dalam beberapa saat. Deru angin dan dendang suara katak bisa terdengar jelas di antara pergolakkan batin mereka berdua.

Air mata menetes dalam gerak lambat dari pelupuk mata Rukia. Tangan kekar itu segera mengusapnya dan sekali menghela nafas panjang kemudian melanjutkan lagi patahan kata yang ia ucapkan.

"Rukia, aku takut. Semua yang kupandang tiba-tiba mengabur dan semakin menghilang. Ketika aku coba memangggil semua bayang, hanya satu yang bisa mengambang dan menampakkan semuanya, dan itu hanya kamu, bukan Inoue."

TBC

Terima kasih bagi semua yang sudah memberi dukungan dan semangat pada Ze untuk melanjutkan lagi fic ini. Sebenarnya fic ini bukan discontinued, walaupun tidak diupdate selama hampir satu tahun. Selama satu tahun terakhir Ze harus melewati banyak hal seperti persiapan UAN, UAN, SNMPTN, hingga Ospek, jadi Ze tak punya banyak waktu untuk update fic. Maaf ya, harap maklum... m(_._)m

Ugh... rasanya sulit sekali mengembalikan feel-nya setelah berhenti sekian lama. Tapi, sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin, semoga kalian suka!

Ah seperti biasa, Ze tunggu komentar, kritik dan saran membangunnya! 8D


	6. Chapter 6

My Sweet Sins

Chapter 6

By

Zero Reflection

Bleach © Tite Kubo

Hembusan angin seolah terhenti, terperangah mendengar ungkapan pemuda berambut jingga itu. Tak ada yang bisa menutupi keterkejutan yang mengambang jelas pada ekspresi wajah Rukia. Semua pandangannya hanya tertuju pada kilauan mata musim gugur itu, dan ia tak bisa berpaling. Otaknya masing mencerna kata-kata yang baru saja ia dengar. Semua itu terdengar sangat tak mungkin.

"A..apa?"

Suara lirih itu terdengar keras diantara riak aliran air sungai yang tenang. Sosok berambut jingga itu tak bergeming, matanya terus menatap lautan violet di hadapannya dengan sendu. Gadis berambut hitam itu bergeser di tempat duduknya. Ia sama sekali tak bisa merespon apa pun yang terjadi ketika sosok di hadapannya semakin mendekat. Dekat dan memutus semua jarak diantara mereka ketika kedua bibir lembut itu saling menyentuh.

Rukia yang amat terkejut mulai meleleh dalam ciuman manis rindu, tenang, nyaman, dan resah menghambur dalam sanubari mereka, mengalir melalui celah-celah pembuluh darah mereka dan mengedarkannya ke seluruh tubuh. Tangan kekar milik Ichigo menyusup ke pinggang Rukia, menggesek perlahan material halus di sana, kemudian mendekapnya erat.

"Rukia..."

Ichigo melepaskan kecupannya dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Rukia. Aroma khas Rukia yang elegan dan manis memasuki indera penghidunya. Ia menghembuskan nafas panjang. Selama ini, ia tak pernah merasa senyaman ketika berada di dekapan Rukia.

Rukia bergeser menyamankan posisinya ketika merasakan Ichigo terdiam mendekap dirinya dengan erat. Ia merasa kehagatan yang nyaman dan terlindungi. Namun, tetap saja ia masih tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ini adalah satu-satunya kesempatan baginya untuk mengungkap semuanya. Mengungkapkan apa yang terjadi dan menceritakan tentang benih yang tertanam dalam dirinya.

Dalam kebingungan yang menyelimuti dirinya, ia mencoba menutup kelopak matanya. Membiarkan manik violet itu tertutupi. Ia ingin sebentar saja merasakan kehangatan yang begitu nyaman ini. Sebentar saja, ia ingin lepas dari segala beban yang menghimpit dirinya.

"Rukia... Aku tak tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan sekarang. Kupikir rasa ini sudah hilang sejak aku berjumpa dengan Inoue. Tapi ternyata, aku salah. Sejak awal mungkin aku memang tak bisa lepas darimu..."

"Aku lebih ingin menikahimu daripada Inoue, Rukia..."

Ichigo memeluk Rukia semakin erat. Kalimat yang ia bisikan tepat di telinga Rukia, membuatnya semakin terdengar dengan jelas. Rukia terbelalak. Gadis bermata violet itu tiba-tiba mendorong bahu Ichigo dengan keras. Melepaskan kehangatan yang mendekap dirinya.

"Jangan Ichigo! Jangan! Jangan kau sakiti Inoue karena aku! Aku yang salah! Aku yang merusak semuanya! Bukan Inoue, ia tak berhak kau sakiti..."

Suara teriakan Rukia melemah ketika isakan mulai menyesak di dadanya. Mungkin memang benar jika benih dalam dirinya membutuhkan seorang ayah, tapi ia tak bisa merusak kehidupan orang lain begitu saja. Ia tak bisa merusak kehidupan Inoue yang mencintai Ichigo dengan sepenuh hati. Ia tak bisa menghancurkan kehidupan sahabatnya sendiri.

Ichigo terperangah mendengar perkataan Rukia. Seharusnya ia yang merasa bersalah, bukan gadis bermata indah yang ada di hadapannya ini.

"Rukia... Jangan kau salahkan dirimu. Aku yang salah! Aku mohon Rukia! Berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu sendiri! Aku hanya tak mau jika aku harus hidup dengan dosa karena aku lebih mencintai engkau daripada Inoue, istriku sendiri!"

"Tidak Ichigo! Jangan perdulikan aku! Lupakan saja aku! Aku sudah cukup menjadi penghalang diantara kalian!"

Rukia mendorong tubuh Ichigo ke sisi lain mobil itu. Dengan cepat ia membuka pintu mobil dan keluar. Ichigo secepat kilat juga keluar dari mobil menyusul Rukia yang mencoba berjalan menuju jalan raya.

"Rukia! Kumohon! Kembalilah ke dalam mobil! Rukia!"

Rukia tak menggubris teriakan Ichigo, dan terus berjalan cepat menuju jalan raya. Ia takut jika ia kembali ke dalam mobil, ia tak akan mampu mengontrol emosinya. Ia tak akan mampu menahan kesedihan dan kekecewaannya dan berakhir mengatakan yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Ichigo. Ia tak mau menyakiti orang lain lagi. Ia sudah bertekad menanggung semuanya sendiri.

"Oi! Rukia!"

Ichigo melangkah perlahan melihat sosok yang selama ia cintai berjalan cepat. Ia yakin Rukia akan segera berhenti dan berbalik arah menuju dirinya. Namun dia salah. Menyadari hal itu, Ichigo berlari dengan cepat. Ia tak mau semuanya menjadi semakin buruk.

Mendengar derap kaki Ichigo, Rukia semakin memacu langkahnya. Nafas Rukia terasa pendek dan ia merasa lelah ketika kedua kakinya berusaha keras melewati sisi yang sedikit menanjak. Suara gaduh teriakan dan langkah kaki ichigo yang semakin mendekati dirinya terdengar semakin jelas. Ia berusaha mengayunkan kakinya semakin kuat. Namun, semuanya terhenti ketika dunianya serasa berputar dan kegelapan menyelimuti dirinya.

*#*

"Rukia!"

Ichigo mengerahkan seluruh tenaga yang ia punya, dan berlari secepatnya menuju sosok gadis yang jatuh berbaring di rerumputan. Nafasnya seolah terhenti di tenggorokan ketika melihat sosok di hadapannya.

"Rukia! Rukia! Sadarlah!"

Kedua tangan Ichigo mengangkat Rukia dengan hati-hati dan menempatkan gadis itu di dekapannya. Ia coba periksa denyut nadi di lehernya. Masih berdenyut dengan normal. Ia mencoba menggerakan bahu Rukia perlahan, mengguncangnya agar gadis bermanik violet itu tersadar, namun kedua kelopak mata itu tak terbuka. Kepanikan dan bingung mulai menguasai pikirannya. Setengah berlari ia menuju mobil, membaringkan Rukia di kursi belakang dan secepat kilat memacu kendaraan kesayangannya itu menuju rumah sakit.

*#*

"Tenanglah Kak Hisana, Rukia sekarang sedang diperiksa."

"…"

"Ya, baiklah kak Hisana, nanti akan aku kabari lagi."

Ichigo menutup sambungan teleponnya dan menghela nafas panjang. Tubuhnya yang lelah ia hempaskan di sofa. Sudah lebih dari 15 menit Rukia diperiksa dan belum juga selesai, ia jadi khawatir jika terjadi sesuatu padanya. Belum lagi kekhawatiran Hisana, kakak kesayangan Rukia yang langsung memesan tiket pesawat Cina-Jepang untuk keberangkatan esok pagi.

Setengah melamun, tiba-tiba ia merasakan merasakan benda di sakunya bergetar, segera ia keluarkan ponsel kesayangannya itu dan menerima panggilan yang masuk.

"Halo…"

"Ahhh… Kurosaki-kun… Kau lama sekali… Apa semua baik-baik saja?"

"I..Inoue?"

Pemuda berambut jingga itu menegakkan kembali duduknya. Ia hampir lupa jika ia berjanji akan mengantarkan Inoue pulang setelah ia mengantarkan Rukia.

"Kurosaki-kun?"

"Ugh.. Maaf Inoue, aku tak sempat memberitahumu. Sekarang aku berada di rumah sakit."

"Apa? Kurosaki-kun tak apa? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Tenanglah Inoue, bukan aku… Rukia tadi tiba-tiba pingsan dan aku membawanya ke rumah sakit."

"Rukia-chan? Lalu bagaimana kondisinya sekarang?"

"Ia sedang diperiksa sekarang. Tenanglah, nanti aku akan mengabarimu, tapi pulanglah dahulu sebelum terlalu larut. Maaf aku tak bias mengantarkanmu."

"Baiklah Kurosaki-kun..."

Sambungan telepon itu terputus, namun Ichigo masih mendapati dirinya memandangi ponsel yang ada di genggamannya itu. Ia tak mengira bisa berbicara begitu hambar pada Inoue, seolah tak ikatan apapun yang terjalin dengan gadis berambut coklat cerah itu. Apakah sejak awal ia sudah salah melangkah? Lalu bagaimanakah caranya untuk kembali ketika semua rencana masa depannya dengan Inoue sudah terencana di depan mata?

'Rukia... Jika saja aku lebih jujur pada diriku sendiri dan pada dirimu, mungkin semuanya tak akan menjadi serumit ini.'

*#*

"Hisana..."

Byakuya menghentikan kalimatnya ketika memasuki ruang kamarnya dan mendapati istri tercintanya menangis sambil menggenggam foto kecil di tangannya. Kertas bukti pemesanan tiket secara online ia letakkan di meja, terlupakan seiring langkahnya menuju kekasih hatinya itu. Perlahan ia mendudukan dirinya di samping Hisana. Jemarinya yang lentik menyisir lembut helaian hitam milik Hisana, kemudian perlahan turun dan merengkuhnya dalam pelukan yang menenangkan.

"Sudahlah... Tenangkan hatimu... Rukia pasti baik-baik saja..."

Perlahan Hisana menganggukan kepalanya, kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Byakuya. Air mata masih menuruni kedua manik yang identik dengan milik Rukia.

"Aku khawatir... Sesuatu yang buruk terjadi lagi ketika aku tak berada di sisinya... Aku seorang kakak yang payah..."

"Shhh... Jangan berkata seperti itu, Rukia adalah adik yang paling beruntung yang memiliki seorang kakak seperti dirimu, yang selalu mencintai adiknya sepenuh hati."

"Tapi... Bahkan Rukia tak cukup mempercayaiku untuk menceritakan semunya.."

Tubuh Hisana bergetar seiring isak tangis yang menelan dirinya. Ia merasa telah gagal menjadi seorang kakak. Ia merasa malu pada almarhum orangtuanya karena ia tak bisa mendidik dan menyayangi Rukia dengan baik.

Byakuya terdiam. Mata indahnya menerawang memikirkan banyak hal yang mengagetkan terjadi begitu cepat. Ia tak bisa menyalahkan Rukia. Semua pasti ada alasanya. Ia tahu jelas pribadi rela berkorban yang tertanam pada Rukia karena semua itu mengalir dari didikan Hisana. Ia tak bisa membiarkan lembayung hatinya terus menangis, tapi tak ada yang bisa ia perbuat. Ia hanya bisa membuka pelukannya pada Hisana sebagai tempat bertumpu dan mencurahkan rasa sedihnya.

*#*

"Ichigo?"

Pemuda berambut jingga menggerakan sedikit kepalanya. Ia seperti mendengar suara yang ia kenal memanggil dirinya, tapi kelopak matanya terasa sangat berat untuk terbuka.

"Ichigo! Bangun!"

Kini ia merasakan tangan kekar menggenggam lengan kanan miliknya, menggoyangnya keras. Mau tak mau ia membiarkan kesadaran mengalir di setiap sel tubuhnya. Perlahan kelopak mata itu terbuka, memperlihatkan sosok berkacamata dan bermabut hitam yang berdiri menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"Ishida!"

Ichigo secara spontan langsung berteriak yang kemudian disusul oleh lemparan kain putih ke mukanya oleh Ishida.

"Diamlah Ichigo! Ini rumah sakit!"

Ishida mendecih sambil membenarkan posisi kaca matanya. Mata kelamnya melirik sinis pada sahabat karibnya yang bereaksi terlalu berlebihan itu.

"Ishida! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Ichigo yang akhirnya bisa berekspresi biasa setelah mendapat lemparan jas putih milik Ishida, menggeser sedikit duduknya agar Ishida bisa duduk di sampingnya.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya hal itu padamu. Aku kan dokter di sini. Dasar bodoh!"

Ichigo terdiam. Rasanya ia ingin memukul dahinya sendiri. Ia lupa jika Ishida bekerja di rumah sakit ini. Sedari tadi pikirannya sudah melayang kemana-mana sehingga ia tak menyadarinya.

Ishida memperhatikan Ichigo seraya melipat kembali jas kerjanya dan menggamitnya di lengan kanannya. Jarang sekali sahabatnya yang selalu ceria dan konyol sepanjang waktu ini terlihat murung begini.

"Aku baru saja mengantarkan Rukia. Dia tadi tiba-tiba pingsan."

"Eh? Pingsan?"

Baru saja Ishida akan membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya lebih jauh, suara pintu kaca terbuka mengalihkan pandangan dan perhatian mereka.

"Ryuken-san!"

"Ayah!"

*#*

Cklek!

Suara pintu kaca buram yang tertutup itu terdengar dengan keras, kemudian disusul oleh suara langkah kaki tiga orang pria dan decitan kursi yang digeser.

Pemuda berambut jingga terang itu bergeser resah di tempat duduknya. Bau khas rumah sakit yang sangat menusuk hidung sama sekali tak membantu menyamankan dirinya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya, memandang Ishida yang duduk di sebelahnya dengan muka tertekuk menatap sosok ayahnya yang duduk di hadapannya. Ichigo mengerutkan dahinya, ia merasa tak enak telah menyeret Ishida. Bukannya apa, hanya saja sejak awal hubungan ayah anak ini tak pernah akur.

"Jadi, bagaimana keadaan Rukia, Ryuken-san?"

Laki-laki paruh baya itu sekilas melirik putranya, kemudian memandang wajah Ichigo. Siap menjelaskan dalam mode seorang dokter profesional.

"Kondisinya cukup stabil. Hanya saja ketahanan tubuhnya menurun karena kekurangan nutrisi yang disebabkan oleh pola makan yang tidak teratur. Tubuhnya juga kelelahan dan sedikit mengalami dehidrasi. Sepertinya semua itu disebabkan karena terlalu banyak tekanan secara emosional. Kami sudah melakukan pemeriksaan secara menyeluruh dan kondisi janin yang dikandungnya baik-baik saja. Jika semuanya berjalan lancar, besok sore Rukia san sudah diperbolehkan pulang."

Ruangan bercatkan putih itu tiba-tiba hening setelah laki-laki paruh baya itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Ichigo menahan nafasnya sejenak ketika kata-kata yang baru saja terdengar itu berhasil ia cerna.

"Ja..Janin?"

Pemuda bermata hazel itu berkata denan tak yakin, sedangkan Ishida mengangakat kedua alisnya dengan bibir yang sedikit terbuka.

"Ya, janin yang dikandung Rukia-san baik-baik saja."

*#*

Udara pagi yang dingin masih mengalir lembut, menggoyangkan pucuk dedaunan muda meskipun matahari sudah sedikit tinggi. Sinar matahari terbiaskan oleh tumpukan awan putih yang tipis, membuat warnanya terpantul dalam rona kuning yang segar. Suara burung-burung kecil terdengar sayup-sayup. Sangat bertentangan dengan kondisi pemuda bermata hazel itu yang sedang terburu-buru melangkah.

Semalam penuh Ichigo sudah memikirkannya. Namun, hingga kini Ia masih tak bisa mempercayai bahwa ternyata Rukia sedang mengandung. Tak pernah sedikit pun gadis manis itu pernah bercerita atau menunjukkan tanda-tanda kalau ada kehidupan baru di perutnya.

'Ya Tuhan!'

Laki-laki berambut jingga itu memejamkan matanya engan frustrasi. Tiba- tiba ia teringat kejadian beberapa waktu yang lalu ketika ia berkunjung ke apartemen Rukia dan gadis itu tiba-tiba tak enak badan lalu menangis dipeluknya.

Kemudian ia dengan bodohnya, justru menciumnya.

Ichigo melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat, nyaris bertabrakkan dengan beberapa perawat ketika ia berbelok ke kanan.

'Siapa?'

'Mungkinkah Grimmjow yang melakukannya?'

'Atau justru a..aku?'

Dirinya?

Detak jantung Ichigo serasa terhenti begitu menyadari bahwa janin dalam kandungan Rukia kemungkinan adalah anaknya. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan jika hal itu benar-benar terjadi. Tanpa terasa langkah kakinya mulai melambat dan terhenti di depan ruangan VIP A12. Dari luar ia bisa mendengar dengan lirih suara Hisana dan Rukia. Ia takut, fakta apa yang akan ia dengar. Jika semua itu memang benar. Ia ragu untuk memilih, Rukia ataukah Inoue.

TBC

Terima kasih kalian sudah mengikuti sejauh ini! Maaf selama ini Ze ga bisa update, tapi berhubung skrng Ze liburan, jadi dalam beberapa minggu Ze akan usahakan update secepatnya.

Bagaimana chapter ini? Setelah ini kita akan memasuki klimaks dari My Sweet Sins, jangan lewatkan ya…

Jangan lupa juga Komentar, Kritik membangun dan Sarannya… =D


End file.
